Problem: In her math class, Vanessa took 6 quizzes. Her scores were 92, 88, 95, 97, 75, and 87. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $92 + 88 + 95 + 97 + 75 + 87 = 534$ Her average score is $534 \div 6 = 89$.